Die Abmachung
by Feuchen
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die "Kiseki no Sedai" damals bei ihrem Versprechen, um zu erkennen, wer wirklich der Beste ist, gleichzeitig einen Wettstreit daraus gemacht hätten, wer am Ende Kuroko "gewinnt", Kuroko das damals mitgekriegt hätte und mit Akashi noch ein eigenes Versprechen getan hätte?
1. Wettstreitsieger

Die Abmachung?

 _Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke_

 _Genre: Romantik, Fluff, Boys Love_

 _Pairing: Tetsuya Kuroko x Seijūrō Akashi_

 _Kommentar: Durch verschiedene Serienzitate entstanden, die einem irgendwie zu denken gegeben haben o_ô und dämliche Bilder, die mich im Kopf verfolgt haben! ._

Kapitel 1: Wettstreitsieger

Das Turnier war beendet. Eine Weile starrte Akashi einfach nur vor sich hin. So fühlte es sich also an zu verlieren? Dennoch, es störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Zumindest nicht sehr viel. Mit einem Lächeln trat er auf Kuroko zu: „Glückwunsch, du hast gewonnen. i _Ihr/i_ habt gewonnen." Ruhig schmunzelnd streckte er seinem Gegner die Hand hin.

„Danke … Akashi-kun", sagte Kuroko ebenfalls lächelnd, den Handschlag eingehend, während sie sich einen Moment einfach nur ansahen. Nur langsam wurde der Blick des Phantomspielers ernster, während er in die nun wieder so gleichfarbigen, roten Augen seines ehemaligen Kapitäns sah, „damit habe i _ich/i_ wohl euren kleinen Wettstreit gewonnen, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht zog Akashi eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als die Erinnerung zurückkam. An das kleine Treffen am Ende des letzten Jahres der Mittelschule mit den restlichen i _Kiseki no Sedai/i_.

 _i„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das ganze noch etwas erweitern?", brachte Akashi die Frage aus, seinen Blick über die Gesichter der anderen schweifen lassend._

„ _Was hast du jetzt noch vor?", kam es in einem fragenden Ton von Midorima._

„ _Noch etwas anderes, als nur herauszufinden, wer von uns der beste Spieler ist?", schaute Aomine ihn skeptisch an, „was noch, huh?"_

„ _Wir spielen um Tetsuya", meinte Akashi ruhig schmunzelnd, „und sagt nicht, dass ihr kein Interesse an unserem kleinen Phantomspieler habt. Ich merke doch, dass jeder ein gewisses Verlangen nach ihm hat. Nicht wahr? Shintarō, Ryōta, Daiki, Atsushi?"_

 _Vier überraschte Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Kapitän der Teikō Basketballmannschaft./i_

Nachdenklich sah Akashi Kuroko an. Woher wusste dieser denn von ihrem Pakt? Wann war Kuroko ebenfalls dort gewesen? „Du wusstest von dem Wettstreit?", sprach er schließlich in einiger Überraschung seine Frage aus, ihre anderen Teamkameraden inzwischen längst ausgeblendet habend.

„Ich habe euch belauscht, als ich zufällig vorbei kam", meinte Kuroko und verengte seine Augen ein wenig, „glaubst du, ich lasse einfach zu, dass ihr _so_ über mich bestimmt?"

„Du bist wirklich unser kleiner Phantomspieler", entgegnete Akashi und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, schmunzelte etwas, „und?"

„Erinnerst du dich an i _unser/i_ letztes Treffen an der Teikō, Akashi-kun?", fragte Kuroko schließlich nach, seine Augen unverändert auf ihm liegen lassend. Es interessierte ihn gerade gar nicht, dass sie noch mitten in der Halle des Winter Cups standen. Dass ihnen vermutlich jeder zuhörte.

Ein wenig darüber nachgrübelnd starrte Akashi ihn an, zuckte schließlich aber mit den Schultern, da er gerade absolut nicht wusste, was Kuroko meinte. Vermutlich war es auch etwas, was er gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte, aufgrund seiner anderen Persönlichkeit.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung gemacht, kurz bevor wir die Mittelschule verlassen hatten", sagte Kuroko schließlich, seufzte dann aber und schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um, „aber ich denke, ich sollte damit zufrieden sein, i _dich/i_ zurück zu haben."

„Kuroko ...", fing Akashi an, sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor er sich ebenfalls zu seinem Team umdrehte. Er hatte gespürt, dass es Kuroko verletzte, dass er sich nicht daran erinnerte, aber was genau war damals passiert? Erwartete er etwas von ihm? Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal zurück zu dem Phantomspieler gleiten, bevor er seufzte. Dieser schien schon wieder vollends von seinen Teamkameraden vereinnahmt zu sein. Aber es ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was Kuroko angesprochen hatte. Was sie wohl für eine Abmachung gemacht hatten?

–

Die Siegerehrung dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich schließlich in ihre Umkleiden begaben. Die ganze Zeit über war Akashi in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, aber er erinnerte sich einfach nicht daran. Daran, was Kuroko gemeint hatte, was sie für eine Abmachung abgeschlossen hatten. War es etwas ähnliches gewesen, wie das, was er mit den Kiseki no Sedai abgeschlossen hatte? Es würde passen, wenn Kuroko deswegen auf sie sauer war, dass sie einfach so über ihn bestimmten.

„Sei-chan." Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte in Mibuchis Augen, die ihn irritiert musterten.

„Hm? Was ist, Mibuchi?", sprach Akashi ihn ruhig an.

„Nichts, du wirkst nur die ganze Zeit über so in Gedanken versunken, seit du mit Kuroko gesprochen hast", gab er ruhig zurück.

Seufzend zuckte Akashi nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste eh nicht, was er seinen Teamkameraden erzählen sollte, schließlich stimmte es ja. Seine Gedanken hingen wirklich gerade eher dabei, was Kuroko ihm erzählt hatte und was er scheinbar vergessen hatte. Oder gar nicht wirklich wusste? Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er das erst einmal zu verdrängen und sich schließlich umzuziehen, bevor sie sich dann auf den Rückweg machen mussten. Am Abend dieses Tages würden sie schließlich wieder zurück nach Kyoto fahren. Dann würde er Kuroko sowieso erst einmal nicht mehr sehen. Nur warum schmerzte es so, ihn so einfach zurückzulassen, ohne ihm das zu sagen, auf das er scheinbar wartete?

–

Ohne seine Teamkameraden zu beachten, griff Kuroko nach seiner Sporttasche und machte sich daran, die Umkleide und schließlich das Gelände der Halle zu verlassen. Er hatte zwar gemerkt, dass die anderen noch ein wenig zum Feiern weggehen wollten, aber ihm war nicht danach. Dabei wusste er doch, dass der andere Akashi damals mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Diese Abmachung getan hatte, also wieso erhoffte er sich jetzt etwas davon, dass er es noch wusste? Weil er diese Sache mit den Kiseki no Sedai ebenfalls noch wusste?

„Hey, Kuroko!", drang Kagamis Stimme zu ihm durch, weswegen er sich umdrehte.

„Kagami-kun", murmelte Kuroko und sah ihn einfach nur gleichgültig an, „was ist? Wolltet ihr nicht was feiern?"

„Deswegen bin ich hier – wieso gehst du einfach?", sprach Kagami ernst aus und sah Kuroko zurück an, „du gehörst schließlich zu unserem Team! Ohne dich hätten wir das auch nicht geschafft."

„Mir ist einfach nicht danach ...", sprach Kuroko leise aus und senkte seinen Blick, seufzte schließlich, „aber macht euch keine Sorgen. Mir geht es Morgen bestimmt besser."

„Liegt das an Akashi?", stellte Kagami schließlich die Frage und musterte den Kleineren eine ganze Weile, „was hat er zu dir gesagt?"

'i _Es geht eher darum, was er nicht gesagt hat …/i_ ', ging es Kuroko durch den Kopf, bevor er seufzte: „Es ist nichts. Vermutlich bin ich einfach nur zu erschöpft vom Spiel … und dieser ganzen Sache ..."

Eine Weile musterte Kagami ihn, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte: „Wenn du meinst. Dann komm gut nach Hause. Wir sehen uns Morgen dann."

„Ja, bis dann", nickte Kuroko, lächelte ihn dann an, „macht euch einen schönen Abend." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und ging den Weg entlang, um nach Hause zu kommen. Vermutlich würde er sich dort wirklich einfach nur ins Bett schmeißen und versuchen zu schlafen.

–

Langsam glitt Akashis Blick nach draußen aus der Halle, während er Kuroko und Kagami beobachtete. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt noch einmal mit dem Phantomspieler zu sprechen, aber jetzt, wo er die beiden beobachtet hatte, spürte er, dass es nichts brachte, solange er sich nicht daran erinnerte, was war. Was Kuroko erwartete. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Ganges und starrte vor sich, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte und sein Blick den von Kagami streifte, als dieser die ersten Schritte an ihm vorbei ging.

Schließlich blieb Kagami stehen, drehte sich allerdings nicht zu dem Kapitän von Rakuzan um, sondern sprach einfach aus, was ihn beschäftigte: „Kuroko ist wegen dir ziemlich verletzt. Was auch immer du gemacht hast, du solltest es in Ordnung bringen, Akashi."

„Wenn das so einfach wäre", entgegnete Akashi und sah Seirins Ass an, „... dann hätte ich es längst getan. Kuroko bedeutet mir zu viel, als dass ich ihn absichtlich verletzen würde."

Kagami lächelte ein wenig bitter, drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück in Akashis Richtung: „Es ist schwer dir das zu glauben."

„Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass jemand wie du das versteht", zuckte Akashi mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, verließ den Gang und trat nach draußen. Es brachte nichts, sich mit Kagami weiter zu unterhalten. Der einzige, der ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage geben konnte, war Kuroko. Nur, wie sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen, was das für eine Abmachung war?

Seine Augen richteten sich auf jemanden, der lässig gegen die Sporthalle gelehnt stand und langsam zog Akashi eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, musterte den anderen ein wenig verwundert. Wie lange stand er schon hier? „Was machst du noch hier, Aomine?"

„Ich habe Tetsu beobachtet", murmelte Aomine und stützte sich lässig von der Wand ab, trat auf ihn zu, „er wusste die ganze Zeit i _davon/i_ , oder?"

„Hm", nickte Akashi, durchaus wissend, was Aomine meinte, ohne dass er es aussprechen musste, schließlich seufzte der Kapitän von Rakuzan allerdings, „... aber deswegen ist er nicht so … niedergeschlagen."

„Wieso dann? Ich dachte, es liegt daran, dass wir hinter seinem Rücken sozusagen um ihn gespielt haben", meinte Aomine mit überraschtem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Scheinbar hatten Kuroko und ich noch eine andere Abmachung am Ende unseres dritten Teikō-Jahres", sagte Akashi seufzend.

„Und er ist jetzt enttäuscht, dass du dich nicht erinnerst", mutmaßte Aomine und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Akashi nickte knapp, seufzte dann: „Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als in der nächsten Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Wir treffen uns ja eh erst wieder in knapp drei Wochen."

„Ich rede mal mit Tetsu", sagte Aomine schließlich schulterzuckend, „auch, um ihn was aufzumuntern. Wenn ihn nicht einmal seine jetzigen Teamkameraden zum feiern animieren können, muss es ihn sehr bedrücken."

„Danke Aomine", nickte Akashi ihn ruhig ansehend, „wir sehen uns. Ich muss langsam auch zurück zu meinem Team."

Dieser winkte ihm nur noch knapp über die Schulter zu, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machte, das Gelände zu verlassen. Eventuell würde er auch direkt mal zu Kuroko gehen, um mit ihm zu reden, schließlich konnte er ahnen, dass dieser bestimmt nur zu Hause rumsitzen und nicht schlafen würde. Es war zwar bereits spät, aber nicht so spät und nach so einem Match – mit scheinbar doch belastenderen Gedanken im Kopf – würde er bestimmt nicht so einfach einschlafen können.

–

Als Kuroko zu Hause angekommen war, schnappte er sich nur einen Milchshake aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa fallen, krallte sich in die Wolldecke und ließ irgendeinen Film im Fernsehen laufen, der ihn hoffentlich etwas davon ablenkte, was war. Hätte er etwas anderes erwartet, wenn Akashi sich nicht während ihrem Match verändert hätte? Wenn dessen eigentliche Persönlichkeit nicht wieder die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen hätte? Warum störte es ihn nur so sehr? Wieso konnte er Akashi nicht einfach sagen, was er wollte? Um was es ging? Dass es ihm sogar egal war, was genau es war, wenn er einfach nur bei ihm blieb? Wenn Akashi einfach bei ihm bleiben konnte? Aber er wusste doch auch, dass das nicht ging. Dass er an einer Schule in Kyoto eingeschrieben war und sie sich so oder so nicht so häufig würden sehen können.

Das Klingeln an der Haustür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken und verwundert starrte Kuroko in Richtung Flur, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, aufzustehen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Ob es Akashi war? Bestimmt nicht, schließlich würde dieser heute schon zurück nach Kyoto mit seinem Team fahren, da war er sich zumindest sicher. Erneutes Klingeln. Zumindest gab da jemand nicht auf, ihn dazu zu bringen, aufzustehen, weswegen sich Kuroko nun doch aufrappelte und die Decke zur Seite schlug. Den Rest seines Milchshakes auf den Tisch vor sich abstellend, um dann in Richtung Wohnungstür zu gehen. Nach dem dritten Klingeln drückte er schließlich auf den Türöffner und öffnete die Wohnungstür kurz darauf einen Spalt, sah nach draußen. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Erstaunen, als er Aomine den Flur entlang kommen sah. „Aomine-kun?"

„Yo, Tetsu! Du bist also wirklich noch auf?", kam es grinsend von ebendiesem, während er auf ihn zutrat.

„Hm", machte Kuroko und drehte sich um, ließ Aomine hinter ihm eintreten und die Tür schließen, während er sich selbst auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer machte. Früher war Aomine schließlich häufiger bei ihm gewesen, weswegen dieser wusste, wo alles war. Außerdem wollte er ihn nicht länger ansehen.

„Du wirkst so, als wenn du derjenige bist, der heute verloren hat", kam es schließlich von Aomine, als er dem anderen ins Wohnzimmer folgte und sich auf einem Sessel niederließ, „ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Tetsu." Er würde erst einmal nichts von Akashi erzählen, schließlich wusste er nicht, was zwischen den beiden los war und was sie für eine Abmachung geschlossen hatten.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Kuroko, nebenbei den Fernseher ausschaltend und sich wieder in die Wolldecke krallend.

„Was hast du, huh? Ich hätte gedacht, du bist glücklicher, wenn du jeden von uns geschlagen hast, Tetsu", sagte Aomine mit einem Grinsen, „willst du darüber reden?"

Kuroko sah einfach nur vor sich auf die Decke, blieb einen Moment still, bevor er leise anfing: „Akashi-kun und ich hatten eine Abmachung, nachdem ich erfahren hatte, was ihr geplant hattet."

Aomine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, nickte ein wenig: „Du wusstest die ganze Zeit darüber Bescheid." Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung, bevor Aomine schließlich fortfuhr, machte er dennoch eine Pause, in der er Kuroko ansah, nach einer Bestätigung suchend, die aber nicht kam. Schließlich sprach er dennoch weiter: „Was für eine Abmachung war das? Du hast vermutlich zu der Zeit mit dem anderen Akashi gesprochen, oder?"

Kuroko seufzte auf die Frage hin, zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ja." Schließlich sah er zu Aomine auf. „Wenn Akashi-kun sich nicht daran erinnert, dann ist es so. Wenn es ihm inzwischen nichts mehr bedeutet, genauso. Dann muss ich damit leben."

„Tetsu ...", fing Aomine leise an, allerdings ohne zu wissen, was er darauf noch erwidern sollte. Es schmerzte ihn, seinen früheren Schatten so verletzt zu sehen und er spürte, dass Kuroko diese Sache viel bedeutete. So viel, dass er wollte, dass sich Akashi von sich aus daran erinnerte. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und er wechselte seinen Platz auf das Sofa, legte Kuroko einen Arm um die Schultern: „Vielleicht überrascht dich Akashi ja auch zu deinem Geburtstag damit, hm? Er ist gerade erst wieder mit sich selbst im Reinen. Lass ihm Zeit und wir könnten uns doch jetzt einfach mal einen Film angucken und ein wenig deinen Sieg feiern, ja? Wenn du schon nicht in Gesellschaft mit deinem Team feiern wolltest." Eigentlich hoffte er damit nur, Kuroko auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Aomine-kun", sagte Kuroko schließlich und sah ihn mit einem kurzen Lächeln an, „danke ..."


	2. Sei mein

Die Abmachung?

 _Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke_

 _Genre: Romantik, Fluff, Boys Love_

 _Pairing: Tetsuya Kuroko x Seijūrō Akashi_

Kapitel 2: Sei mein ...

Die nächsten Tage wurden sie wieder von dem normalen Schul- und Trainingsalltag eingeholt. Wobei Akashi merkte, dass er sich während dieser Tage, seit dem Winter Cup, eher mit dem Clubtraining ablenkte, um nicht an Kuroko zu denken. Nicht darüber nachzudenken, was es war, was ihn bedrückte, gleichzeitig spürte er aber auch, dass er es erfahren wollte. Warum erinnerte er sich nicht daran? Sein Blick glitt auf die Notizen seines Trainingsplans für ihr Team, bevor er seufzte und von der Bank aufstand, auf der er bis eben gesessen hatte. Es dauerte noch etwa eine Woche, bis sie sich gemeinsam wieder in Tokio trafen, um Kurokos Geburtstag zu feiern und er wusste momentan nicht, ob er dazu bereit war. Ob er bereit war, den Phantomspieler schon wieder zu sehen.

Sein Blick glitt zu Mibuchi, bevor er ihn zu sich winkte: „Mibuchi, übernimm du den Rest des Trainings."

„Sei-chan, was ist los?", schaute dieser ihn verwundert an, legte den Kopf schief. Er fragte sich sowieso seit dem Winter Cup, was mit seinem Kapitän los war.

„Ich brauche Zeit zum nachdenken", entgegnete Akashi und verabschiedete sich von dem Rest des Teams, bevor er die Sporthalle verließ. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, griff er nach seiner Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, trat an die frische Luft und ging den Weg bis zu seiner Wohnung zu Fuß. Er hatte gerade absolut keine Lust, einen Wagen kommen zu lassen. Dazu genoss er gerade die etwas kühlere Winterluft viel zu sehr. Es schien zumindest ein wenig dabei zu helfen, dass er sich entspannte, wenn er so durch die Straßen wanderte. „Was erwartest du nur von mir, Kuroko?", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin, „was ist es, was wir ausgemacht haben?"

Die Straßen, die er entlang ging, waren fast menschenleer. Scheinbar waren um diese Zeit und bei diesen kalten Temperaturen nicht viele draußen unterwegs, dabei empfand er die Kälte gerade sogar als angenehm.

Erst als er vor seiner Wohnung stoppte, blickte er wieder auf, ließ sich seufzend in das große Haus ein und schlich in sein Schlafzimmer, ließ seine Tasche an der Seite stehen und schmiss sich auf das große Bett. Irgendwie fand er diese Wohnung in letzter Zeit auch viel zu groß und einsam. Warum auch immer sein Vater darauf bestanden hatte, dass er eine größere Wohnung bekam. Er lebte ja doch nur alleine hier, wenn man von ein bis zwei Bediensteten absah, die ab und an hier herumwuselten. Meistens sah er diese aber nicht einmal.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein eingerahmtes Foto, was er auf seinem Nachtschrank stehen hatte, seit er es nach dem Winter Cup wieder herausgeholt hatte. Es zeigte die Kiseki no Sedai, zusammen mit Kuroko, während ihrem zweiten Jahr auf der Teikō. Damals hatten sie es noch genossen, zusammen abzuhängen, wie Freunde halt. Es war, bevor sich die Fähigkeiten der anderen angefangen hatten, weiter zu entwickeln. Seufzend schüttelte Akashi den Kopf. Seitdem war so viel passiert und an das meiste konnte er sich nicht mal wirklich erinnern. Vieles davon wäre ihm wohl auch egal, wenn es nicht um etwas ging, was Kuroko betraf.

Dennoch schien ihm dieses Bild irgendetwas mitteilen zu wollen, während er Kurokos Erscheinung musterte.

 _iEin letzter Blick richtete sich auf das Gebäude der Teikō Mittelschule, während er sich langsam davon entfernte. Es war der letzte Tag gewesen, den er auf dieser Schule gewesen war. Dennoch dachte er nicht an diese Zeit zurück, nicht wirklich zumindest, sondern ging zielstrebig weiter, ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen._

„ _Akashi-kun." Diese ruhige, nüchterne Stimme ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung stoppen, dennoch drehte sich Akashi nicht um. Sah den Phantomspieler der Teikō nicht an._

„ _Tetsuya", sprach er ihn dennoch an, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns noch einmal treffen." Er blieb mit dem Rücken zu dem anderen stehen. Hatte keinerlei Interesse ihn anzusehen._

„ _Ich werde mich ebenfalls einem Basketballteam anschließen, um euch zu schlagen", eröffnete Kuroko schließlich mit ernster Stimme und langsam drehte sich Akashi doch zu ihm um. Sah geradewegs in diese vor Ernsthaftigkeit strotzenden, blauen Augen._

 _So hatte er Kuroko noch nie gesehen. „Ah. Freut mich, dass du dich unserem Wettstreit anschließt, wer von uns besser ist."_

„ _Wenn ihr um mich spielt, ist es doch nur fair, wenn ich auch etwas davon habe, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Kuroko mit kalt blitzenden Augen._

„ _Du weißt davon, Tetsuya?", entgegnete Akashi für einen Moment überrascht, dennoch grinste er Kuroko an, „und, was willst b **du/b** , wenn du gewinnst?"_

„ _Wenn ihr um mich spielt, will ich – sollte ich euch schlagen – denjenigen, den ich liebe ...", sprach Kuroko mit ernstem Blick aus._

„ _Sollten das nicht alle der Kiseki no Sedai wissen?", zog Akashi fragend eine Augenbraue hoch._

„ _Warum?", guckte Kuroko ihn funkelnden Blickes an, „außerdem will ich, dass b **du/b** mich als deinen Meister ansiehst, Akashi-kun."_

„ _Interessant ...", grinste Akashi ihn siegessicher an, schließlich wusste er, dass er nicht verlieren konnte. Schon gar nicht gegen b **seinen/b** kleinen Phantomspieler. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das darauf ausweiten, dass du das gleiche versprichst, wenn ich gewinne?"_

 _Kuroko sah ihn ernst an, nickte schließlich: „Gut."_

„ _Ich freue mich auf unser Zusammentreffen, Tetsuya", sagte Akashi ihn angrinsend./i_

Einen Moment blinzelte Akashi das Bild vor sich an, während die Erinnerungen an das damalige Treffen sich Stück für Stück in seinem Kopf wiederholten. „Kuroko ...", flüsterte er vor sich hin, schmunzelte dann. Irgendwie kam es ihm nicht einmal so abwegig vor, dass er Kuroko dabei zugestimmt hatte. Immerhin war er damals der Gewissheit gewesen, niemals gegen irgendjemanden zu verlieren, weswegen er sich ja auch sicher war, dass er gegen die Kiseki no Sedai nicht verlieren würde. Dennoch, zumindest wusste er jetzt, was Kuroko von ihm erwartete und er würde jetzt sicher nicht zurückstecken.

'i _Denjenigen, den ich liebe …/i_ ', hallte Kurokos Stimme kurz darauf in seinem Kopf wider und leicht hob Akashi eine Augenbraue. Wieso hatte Kuroko das damals eigentlich nur zu i _ihm/i_ gesagt? War er damals wirklich so blind gewesen, um dessen Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht zu sehen? Scheinbar hatte Kuroko ihm damals ja sogar gesagt, dass er von ihrem kleinen Wettstreit wusste. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf, ging durch seine Wohnung. Er musste vor Kurokos Geburtstag unbedingt noch etwas erledigen. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, wie er dem anderen eine Freude machen konnte. In Gedanken hakte er die Zeit ab, die ihm noch blieb. Es war Montag, Freitag war der 31. Januar, sie würden am 1. Februar feiern, weil sie nunmal zu weit auseinander wohnten und nicht jeder an dem Freitag die Möglichkeit hatte, direkt nach Tokio zu fahren. Somit hatte er knappe vier Tage Zeit, wenn er bedachte, dass er nebenbei immer noch Schule und Training hatte.

–

Mit einem leichten Grinsen starrte Aomine auf sein Handy, während er nebenbei Kuroko musterte. Da dieser in letzter Zeit einfach nicht alleine sein wollte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, die Tage nach dem Winter Cup nach dem Training zu ihm zu kommen und ihm etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Es war inzwischen Donnerstag, der 30. Januar und er konnte jetzt gar nicht anders als über die bekommene SMS zu grinsen. „i _Du bist bei Kuroko, oder? Ich habe eine nette Überraschung Morgen für ihn. Akashi./i_ "

„Aomine-kun? Warum grinst du so?", fragte Kuroko nach, ein wenig irritiert zu seinem ehemaligen Licht sehend. Was hatte der andere denn gerade für eine Nachricht bekommen, dass er nun so grinste?

„Ach nichts", zuckte Aomine mit den Schultern und klickte die Nachricht weg, schaltete sein Handy vorsichtshalber aus und ließ sich Kuroko gegenüber nieder, „ich werde Morgen nach dem Clubtraining noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigen, okay? Die anderen kommen ja eh erst Abends oder Samstag früh ..."

„Ich kann dir doch helfen", guckte Kuroko ihn verwirrt an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihm jeder immer alles abnahm und Aomine hatte sowieso die letzte Zeit seine ganze, traurige Stimmung abbekommen, nur weil er so enttäuscht war und nicht mal so genau wusste, wieso eigentlich. Am liebsten würde er diese Sache von damals einfach vergessen und Akashi einfach nur sagen, dass er ihn liebte.

„Nichts da, Tetsu!", sagte Aomine deutlich zu ihm sehend, „du bleibst hier, falls in der Zwischenzeit schon jemand kommt." Er konnte sich nämlich vorstellen, dass Akashi mit Sicherheit früher kam, als sie dachten.

„Na schön …", seufzte Kuroko leise, „aber ich fühle mich trotzdem so, als wenn ich dich die letzte Zeit ausnutze, Aomine-kun."

„Ach was, wir haben in den letzten Jahren viel zu wenig miteinander unternommen und dazu habe ich dich auch noch ziemlich verletzt, indem ich unsere Partnerschaft beendet habe", seufzte Aomine und rutschte zu Kuroko auf das Sofa, blickte ihm in die Augen, „es gibt viel zu viel, was ich wieder gutmachen muss, Tetsu."

„Aomine-kun ...", flüsterte Kuroko, den anderen ansehend, während er langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, um nicht länger in diese dunklen, blauen Augen zu blicken. Wieso musste Aomine ihn so ansehen? Warum hatte er sowieso das Gefühl, als wenn ihre Freundschaft in den letzten Wochen, die sie nun häufiger zusammen hier waren, viel enger geworden war? 'i _Ich liebe doch Akashi-kun … oder?/i_ '

Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, fuhr Aomine dem Phantomspieler über die Wange, brachte ihn dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen, bevor er seine Lippen mit Kurokos verschloss. Seine Augen schließend und einfach in dem Kuss aufgehend, dabei nicht einmal wirklich realisierend, was er tat.

Für einige Sekunden, Minuten – so genau wusste Kuroko gar nicht, wie lange – genoss er den Kuss ebenfalls, bevor er Aomine zurückstieß und ihm traurig entgegen sah: „Aomine-kun … tut mir Leid … ich ..."

Von sich selbst schockiert schüttelte Aomine den Kopf und setzte sich auf, sah Kuroko von der Seite her an: „Warum entschuldigst du dich? Ich weiß gerade gar nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist." Ein heiseres Lachen entkam Aomines Kehle, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder ganz in Kurokos Richtung drehte. „Ich könnte nie mit Akashi konkurrieren, also warum tue ich es? Warum raubst du mir so sehr den Verstand, Tetsu?"

„Aomine-kun ...", sprach Kuroko verwundert aus, sah aber nur bedrückt vor sich auf den Boden, nachdem er sich wieder normal hingesetzt hatte. Was war da eben mit ihm los gewesen? Wieso hatte er es genossen? Er wusste doch, dass er Akashi liebte, also wieso?

„Ich … glaube, ich werde mich was hinlegen. Nochmal … sorry … Tetsu", murmelte Aomine und stand auf, um das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, ohne noch etwas von Kuroko zu hören. Auf dem Weg in sein Gästezimmer klickte er sein Handy noch einmal an und öffnete Akashis Nachricht, klickte auf antworten. „i _Ja, bin ich und ich werde Morgen Nachmittag erst einmal ein wenig was für Samstag einkaufen, ich nehme an, du kommst in der Zwischenzeit? Aomine./i_ " Mit dem Abschicken legte er sein Handy neben sich auf den Nachtschrank und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Was hatte er da nur getan? Jetzt, wo Akashi scheinbar etwas für Kuroko geplant hatte, fing er an, es zu zerstören? Aber wieso hatte er das Gefühl, als wenn er Morgen etwas verlor, was ihm wirklich viel bedeutete?

–

Als am späten Nachmittag das Training beendet war, trat Kuroko nach draußen, blickte auf die Schneedecke, die sich im Laufe des Tages angesammelt hatte. Als er am Morgen rausgeguckt hatte, war er schon so glücklich gewesen, dass es wirklich schneite. Es hatte seine Stimmung gleich gebessert und langsam freute er sich auch darauf, die anderen wiederzusehen.

„Kuroko? Hast du noch was Zeit?", sprach Kagami ihn an, während er noch im Eingang zu ihren Clubumkleideräumen lehnte.

„Kagami-kun", blickte Kuroko ihn überrascht an, warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr der Schule, seufzte dann. Er wusste, dass Aomine erst später kommen würde, weil er noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigen wollte und die anderen der Kiseki no Sedai würden erst im Laufe des Abends ankommen. „Ein wenig … wieso?"

„Ich dachte, ich lade dich noch zu 'nem Milchshake ein", entgegnete Kagami grinsend und strich Kuroko durch die Haare, „na, wie klingt das?"

Überrascht sah Kuroko zu ihm auf, wägte kurz ab, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, wenn er nicht wusste, wann die anderen bei ihm auftauchten. Allerdings hatten sie doch genauso Clubtraining, wie er. „Hm, vielleicht kurz. Ich sollte schon relativ zeitig zurück." Er hatte so das Gefühl, als wenn Aomine ihm gestern extra mitgeteilt hatte, dass er noch ein paar Besorgungen nach dem Training erledigte und später zurückkam.

„Na dann", sagte Kagami und zog sich seine Jacke etwas mehr zu, wuschelte dem Kleineren durch die Haare, „du scheinst heute noch etwas wichtiges zu erwarten, wie?"

„Hm", machte Kuroko, während sie nebeneinander hergingen. Was genau es war, wusste er nicht, schließlich erwartete er die anderen erst später. Andererseits hatte Aomine ihm doch irgendwie klar gemacht, dass er zu Hause bleiben sollte, während er die Einkäufe erledigte. Vielleicht hatte er irgendeine Nachricht vorher bekommen? Vielleicht von Akashi? Innerlich hoffte er darauf, ihn zu sehen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Es war ihm egal, was sie sich versprochen hatten, eigentlich wollte er nur noch bei ihm sein. Er blickte auf den Schnee, durch den sie liefen, bevor er seufzte. „Kagami-kun … ich sollte gehen. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, okay?"

„Huh, Kuroko?", kam es überrascht von Kagami, während er den Kleineren ansah, „... na schön. Viel Spaß Morgen."

„Danke", nickte Kuroko ihm noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er in die andere Richtung ging, um nach Hause zu kommen. Er hätte wirklich gerne noch etwas mit Kagami unternommen, aber nicht heute. Vielleicht würde er ihn Sonntag anrufen, wenn die anderen sich verabschiedet hatten.

Ein wenig wanderte er dennoch noch was länger durch den Schnee, bevor er schließlich nach Hause zurückkam und sich in seine Wohnung einließ. Die Stille, die er dort erwartete, brachte ihn wieder dazu, traurig zu werden. Hatte er gehofft, dass seine Eltern vielleicht doch zumindest heute kurz hier waren? Vielleicht für einen Moment, aber eigentlich hatte er diese Hoffnung die letzten Jahre aufgegeben. Es war eh viel zu selten geworden, dass sie da waren. Er zog sich seine Jacke und Schuhe aus und tappste auf Socken durch den Flur, blieb an dem Telefon und dem blinkenden Anrufbeantworter hängen. Während er die Taste zum abhören betätigte, wusste er schon, wer es war. Wie jedes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag. Wieso konnten seine Eltern nicht wenigstens an diesem Tag mal kurz zurückkommen? Immer dieses „Entschuldige Tetsuya, aber wir schaffen es nicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er konnte es nicht mehr hören, weswegen er die Nachricht sofort nach dem Anhören löschte. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören.

Er schlich ins Wohnzimmer und sah zu Nigou, welcher ihn schwanzwedelnd vom Boden aus ansah, nahm ihn auf den Arm und streichelte ihn. Er war so froh, dass er ihn inzwischen hatte und nicht mehr so alleine war. Natürlich hatte er seine Freunde, aber er konnte ja auch nicht immer mit ihnen abhängen. Es belastete ihn ja irgendwo sogar, dass er Aomine dazu gebracht hatte, die letzte Zeit hier zu bleiben, damit er sich nicht so alleine fühlte nach dem Winter Cup.

„Willst du noch was rausgehen, Nigou?", schaute Kuroko dem kleinen Hund in die Augen, welcher sogleich anfing fröhlich zu bellen und ihm leicht übers Gesicht schleckte. „Aomine-kun scheint sich ja um die Einkäufe zu kümmern, also wieso nicht. Die anderen wollten heute Abend kommen. Oder Morgen früh." Er ließ Nigou auf den Boden zurück, wo dieser sofort lossprang und in den Flur rannte, weswegen Kuroko ihm sogleich folgte und sich dazu aufmachte noch eine Runde mit Nigou in den Park zu gehen.

–

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer trat Akashi aus dem Bahnhof nach draußen und blickte auf die weiße Schneedecke. Wieso hatte es eigentlich ausgerechnet heute geschneit, wo es doch sonst so gut wie nie in dieser Gegend richtig schneite. War ja manchmal schon ein Wunder, wenn mal ein paar vereinzelte Flocken runterflogen. Er warf das eine Ende seines Schals nach hinten und verstaute seine Hände wieder in den Taschen seiner Jacke. Zum Glück war er nicht wirklich kälteempfindlich. Eher mochte er es, wenn es kälter war, weswegen er ruhig durch den Schnee in die Richtung von Kurokos Wohnung ging. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er daran dachte, was er vorhatte. Dass Aomine ihm noch mitgeteilt hatte, dass er erst später wieder bei Kuroko auflief, passte ihm dabei doch ganz gut, auch, wenn es ihm egal gewesen wäre, ob einer der anderen nun schon dort war oder nicht. Er hatte es Kuroko schließlich versprochen und er hielt seine Versprechen, erst recht, wenn es um denjenigen ging, den er liebte.

Seine Schritte stoppten schließlich, als er vor dem Wohnblock ankam, wo besagter Phantomspieler wohnte und er drückte kurz entschlossen auf den Klingelknopf, lehnte sich gegen die Tür und wartete, als aber auch nach dem zweiten Klingeln und einigem Warten keine Reaktion kam, zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sich kurz um. Ob Kuroko noch einmal unterwegs war? Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, liebte sein Phantomspieler den Schnee, also würde er sich nicht wundern, wenn dieser bei diesem Wetter draußen irgendwo die Zeit vergessen hatte.

„Oh? Willst du jemanden besuchen?", hörte er eine Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss und Akashi dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und die Frau, die so um die mitte Fünfzig schien, anzusehen, die dabei war, die Tür aufzuschließen, „willst du nicht drinnen warten?"

„Ja, ein Freund wohnt hier, der heute Geburtstag hat und ich wollte ihn sowieso überraschen", nickte Akashi schließlich lächelnd, lehnte dann die Tür auf, als die Frau aufgeschlossen hatte und hielt diese dann auf, „danke."

„Das ist ja nett von dir", lächelte sie vor sich hin, „... dein Freund scheint noch unterwegs zu sein, nehme ich an?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat er die Zeit vergessen", zuckte Akashi mit den Schultern und folgte ihr ins Innere, trat drinnen auf den Aufzug zu.

„Aber wenn du draußen im Schnee warten musst, ist doch auch nichts", sagte sie, als sie gemeinsam in den Aufzug stiegen, „wo wohnt dein Freund denn?"

„Dritte Etage", entgegnete Akashi ruhig lächelnd, als er erkannte, dass die Frau bereits dort gedrückt hatte, „Sie auch?"

„Ja, tue ich", nickte sie ruhig lächelnd, „mein Name ist übrigens Hana. Magst du dich kurz bei mir aufwärmen?"

Akashi blickte sie ein wenig überrascht an, nickte dann aber lächelnd: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich heiße Seijūrō."

„Aber nicht doch", entgegnete Hana ruhig, trat auf der Etage aus dem Aufzug und ging auf eine der letzten Türen auf dem Flur zu, schloss auf und ging in ihre gemütliche Wohnung, „wie heißt dein Freund eigentlich?"

Akashi folgte ihr ins Innere, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und ging ihr in Richtung der kleinen Küche nach: „Kuroko."

„Oh, Tetsuya! Der ist echt nett", sprach Hana weiter, „der ist übrigens vor etwa einer Stunde mit seinem Hund rausgegangen. Magst du eine heiße Schokolade zum aufwärmen, Seijūrō?"

Akashi blinzelte und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen zur Küche, während er sie beobachtete, seufzte dann: „Ach deswegen … vermutlich den Schnee genießen", murmelte er vor sich hin, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „mach dir keine Umstände, Hana."

„Das sind keine Umstände", entgegnete die Frau ruhig zu ihm lächelnd und angelte nach der Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, schnappte sich noch einen kleinen Topf aus einem der Schränke, „ich habe selten Besuch und du bist wohl schon eine Weile unterwegs, oder?"

„Ich komme aus Kyoto", erzählte Akashi schließlich.

„Hm, nicht gerade um die Ecke", nickte Hana schmunzelnd, während sie den Kakao anrührte, dachte vor sich hin, „sag mal … du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor, Seijūrō. Kenne ich dich irgendwoher?"

„Privat eher nicht", schüttelte Akashi den Kopf, „aber die Firma meines Vaters hat ihren Hauptsitz hier."

„Hm ...", machte Hana ein wenig nachdenklich den Kopf schief legend, „bist du mal mit ihm im Fernsehen gewesen oder so? Darf ich fragen, wie dein Nachname ist?"

„Häufiger", zuckte Akashi mit den Schultern, da er früher häufiger von seinem Vater irgendwohin mitgeschleift wurde, was erst richtig aufhörte, als er nach Kyoto zog, „Akashi."

„Ach deswegen", nickte Hana schmunzelnd, während sie zwei Tassen aufgoss und ihm eine reichte, sich gegen die Anrichte lehnte und nebenbei den Herd ausstellte. Ihre eigene Tasse in der Hand haltend. „Du spielst Basketball, oder? Und gehörtest zu diesem Wunderteam?"

Einen kurzen Schluck von dem Kakao trinkend, sah Akashi auf und über den Rand der Tasse, während er diese einfach nur festhielt. „Zu den i _Kiseki no Sedai/i_ , ja", nickte er ruhig.

„Ich verfolge so ein wenig die Schlagzeilen, wenn es um Basketball geht", sprach Hana ruhig lächelnd aus, „mein Sohn spielt das nämlich professionell und er war früher auch an der Teikō."

„Ah", nickte Akashi, einen weiteren Schluck trinkend, während er mit einer Hand zu seinem Schal, den er noch umhatte, fuhr. Er wusste gerade gar nicht, wieso, aber es bedrückte ihn, wenn er an diese Zeiten dachte. Vermutlich, weil damals zwischen ihnen viel zu viel schief gelaufen war. Er hätte sein Team viel besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Er hätte i _sich/i_ besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Stattdessen hatte er ihnen nachgegeben, dass sie alle anders und stark genug waren. Hatte den Menschen, den er liebte, verletzt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Seijūrō?", holte Hanas Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität.

Blinzelnd sah Akashi auf, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und trank den Rest seiner heißen Schokolade, bevor er die Tasse auf der Anrichte abstellte: „Danke, aber ich sollte mal sehen, ob Kuroko inzwischen zu Hause ist."

„Könnte durchaus sein", nickte Hana lächelnd, während sie direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben war und ihm in die Augen sah, „du wirktest gerade, als wenn du so einiges durchmachen musstest. Als wenn du im Kampf mit dir selbst bist oder warst?"

Überrascht zuckte Akashi zusammen, seufzte schließlich: „Das habe ich überwunden. Dank Kuroko." Ja, er schuldete seinem Phantomspieler eine ganze Menge, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was dieser für ihn durchgemacht hatte.

„Ja, Tetsuya ist ein wirklich guter Junge. Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen, Seijūrō?", fing Hana ruhig schmunzelnd an und ihre grünen Augen lagen sanft auf dem Jungen vor ihr.

„... Um was geht es?", fing Akashi etwas zögernd an.

„Du musst nicht darauf antworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber … was empfindest du für Tetsuya?", schaute Hana ihn ruhig und durchdringend an, „er schien in den letzten Wochen sehr niedergeschlagen gewesen zu sein."

Einen Moment blieb Akashi still, drehte seinen Kopf von ihr weg und sah auf einen unbestimmten Punkt neben der Küche, bevor er schließlich doch antwortete: „Ich liebe ihn … auch wenn ich vermutlich jemanden, wie ihn, gar nicht verdient habe, nach allem, was passiert ist."

Schmunzelnd legte Hana ihm eine Hand an die Wange und brachte Akashi so dazu, sie wieder anzusehen: „So, wie ich das sehe, bist du ein sehr netter Junge, der ein bisschen zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt wurde, weil er so einen großen Namen trägt. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber ich spüre, dass du vielleicht derjenige bist, der Tetsuya zum lächeln bringen kann, Seijūrō."

Überrascht von dieser kleinen Ansprache sah Akashi ihr wieder in die Augen, sprachlos, als wenn sie tief in sein Inneres gucken konnte, um zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Was ihn in der Vergangenheit alles belastet hatte. Dennoch entfernte er sich schließlich von ihr und ging zurück zu der Wohnungstür, während sie ihm langsamer folgte. „Ich … werde es versuchen. Danke nochmal, Hana."

„Keine Ursache. Es war nett mal wieder Besuch zu haben", sagte sie ruhig schmunzelnd.

Kurz nickte Akashi ihr noch einmal zu, nachdem er seine Schuhe angezogen hatte und öffnete dann die Wohnungstür, um ihre Wohnung zu verlassen. Auf dem Flur wäre er dabei fast gegen einen kleinen, weiß-schwarzen Hund gelaufen, der in dem Moment an ihm vorbeisprintete. „Huch?"

„Oh, Akashi-kun", blinzelte Kuroko überrascht zu ihm herüber, bevor er lächelte, „du bist schon hier?"

„Und du warst scheinbar länger mit Nigou draußen", sagte Akashi ruhig lächelnd, den anderen ansehend.

„Hm", nickte Kuroko auf seine Wohnung zugehend und aufschließend, wobei Nigou sogleich reinrannte, „ich dachte nicht, dass du schon so früh kommst."

Akashi zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Kuroko, nachdem sie ihre Wintersachen ausgezogen hatten, schließlich in dessen Wohnzimmer, während er seine kleine Überraschung noch mit dem Schal bedeckt hatte: „Ich habe mich heute vom Training abgemeldet, um früher kommen zu können."

Kuroko nickte ein wenig verwundert zu ihm sehend, legte den Kopf schief: „Warum ziehst du den Schal eigentlich nicht aus?"

Ruhig lächelnd schob Akashi das eine Ende nach vorne, bevor er Kuroko ernst ansah. „Weil es ein Teil deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes ist", sprach er schließlich aus, zog ihn dann mit einer Hand von seinem Hals und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen, kniete sich vor Kuroko und blickte ihn schließlich entschlossen an: „Ab heute soll ich ganz alleine dir gehören, Kuroko."

Verwirrt blinzelte Kuroko, sah geradewegs in diese strahlend roten Augen seines ehemaligen Kapitäns, während er gar nicht wirklich wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass Akashi sich daran erinnerte und es auch noch einlöste. Er wollte es ja selbst einfach vergessen. Schließlich kam er Akashi entgegen und kniete sich vor ihm hin, zog ihn einfach in seine Arme und drückte ihm einen gierigen Kuss auf, während er seine Augen schloss, um es nur noch mehr zu genießen. In der Hoffnung, dass es gerade kein Traum war, klammerte er sich während dem Kuss nur weiter an dem Rothaarigen fest.

Überrascht von dieser Aktion blinzelte Akashi kurz, bevor er schließlich den Kuss erwiderte und seine Arme ebenfalls auf den Rücken des anderen legte.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste sich Kuroko wieder von ihm, um in die roten Augen seines ehemaligen Kapitäns zu sehen, während er spürte, wie sich eine vereinzelte Träne aus seinem Auge löste, die Akashi allerdings mit einer kurzen Bewegung fortwischte.

„Warum weinst du, Kuroko?", flüsterte Akashi ihm leise entgegen, legte den Kopf schief, „schließlich ist heute doch dein Geburtstag. Du solltest lächeln."

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich", sagte Kuroko und nun legte sich doch ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, „glücklich, dass ich dich wieder habe. Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Es ist mir egal, was damals war – ich will einfach nur bei dir sein."

„Ich habe es dir damals versprochen und ich halte meine Versprechen, Kuroko", sagte Akashi ruhig und sah geradewegs in diese hellblauen Augen, die für ihn gerade einfach nur glücklich zu funkeln schienen, „für immer Dein."

Kurz schluckte Kuroko, als sein Blick schließlich auf das fiel, was er bis eben gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. „Was ...", fing er an und starrte auf das Halsband, was Akashi umhatte und auf die Marke, die daran befestigt war, „'i _Eigentum von Kuroko Tetsuya/i_ '. Was?"

Schmunzelnd legte Akashi den Kopf schief: „Hm? Reicht dir das als Geburtstagsgeschenk und Wiedergutmachung?"

Kuroko nickte schwach, immer noch etwas überrascht und leicht sprachlos, weswegen er die Stille zwischen ihnen dazu nutzte, Akashi erneut zu küssen. Diesmal allerdings nur kurz, bevor er wieder sprach: „Ich liebe dich, Seijūrō ..."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsuya", entgegnete Akashi ihm ruhig schmunzelnd, „du bist der einzige, dem ich mich jemals unterwerfen werde."


End file.
